Truth or Dare
by Duatlesspatriot
Summary: It's visiting day, and no one wants to see there family. So the young Dauntless have been hiding in Zeke's apartment, sitting around playing truth or dare. not really original but i felt like laughing, so here it is. My first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

The room is full, again it was visiting day, and everyone was avoiding someone it seemed. Christian, her sister, Will his sister, me my parents and brother, Shauna was just looking for a reason to not spend time with her mother, same for Lynn, Uriah and Zeke said something about their parents bickering all the time. Marlene, just had nothing better to do, and it seemed like fun hiding from her family. Tobias had nothing to fear, but to just be safe, he went with his girlfriend.

"Wow Zeke you actually keep stuff clean." Christiana looks around in apartment; I was a little in aw myself. Zeke did not seem like the do laundry twice a week, kind of guy. That and there were no odd smells. Unlike Uriah's place, witch smelled like socks, and beer.

"I have my moments." Zeke says in mock hurt. "Oh and Shauna refuses to come over if the place is a mess." He smiles evilly.

There were a few cat calls from Uriah and Will, Tobies chuckles behind me, and grab his hand, rubbing circles around his knuckles, like my mother use to do with my father. It seemed hysterical to think something like that was once intimacy to me.

"So what are we going to do, we can't just sit here all day." Marlene says, sitting forward, away from Uriah, making him pout.

"TVs out," Zeke shrugs. "How about truth or dare? We haven't played that séance, last year. "You know how to play right Tris?" he asks, for the first time, people seem to notice me.

"Yeah, dauntless kids played it during lunch _all _the time, when I went to school." I state proud, that I could shock them.

"Well we don't play strip truth or dare, at school, but it explains it self, right?" Zeke ask, and I nod my head. "Good, you can go first.

"Fine, Christian truth or dare?" I say, without skipping a beat.

Christina froze for a second, thinking how much trouble she would be in if she chose truth. "Old habits die hard, truth."

"Wimp." I say. "Either way. Have you ever had any work done? If so, were?" I corned her if she took off her shirt we all know, or she could just tell us. I could never be crueler, I laugh.

"You said you would never speck of it." She glares. "Yes, I had breast implants." The whole room laughs.

"I'm not a complainer." Will says to get the attention away from her.

"Okay then, Zeke truth or dare?" Christians to embarrassed, and hugs her chest.

"Dare, Dauntless born and raised, over here." He reminded everyone.

"I dear you to lick your favorite person, in the room." Without another word though Zeke leaned over and licked Shauna's cheek. She yelps and wipes off some of the spite off; well her cheeks turn a crimson red.

"I'm hurt," Tobias says.

" It was a tie, she was just closer. Uriah truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Dare." He says without thinking.

"I dare you to be hand cuffed to Christiana for the rest of the game." Zeke seems pleased with his stroke up genius.

"Where did you put the hand cuffs?" Uriah asks.

"In the bin, under the couch," And with that Uriah had hand cuffed himself to Christina. Sitting next to the chair she was in, almost glued to Will's side.

"Why do you have those?" Lynn asked her arms crossed, glaring at Zeke.

"Ask your sister?" Zeke smiles, as Shauna slaps him in the back of the head.

"TMI." Lynn shouts.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah said before, his dear brother could get another whack on the head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dare?" I think of it more of a question.

"I dare you to, switch cloths with Shauna." Uriah smiles evilly. I look over to see what she was wearing. A short strapless, with a pleated shirt, and boots, with meddle studs.

"Will my cloths fit Shauna?" Not that Shauna would like wearing them, any more then I would like to ware hers. Black skinny jeans, and a black V-neck, does not seem like something she would willingly ware. But my real worries is that her legs are longer and her bubbling chest.

"No, she can just ware, some of Zeke's stuff." He looks over to see Shanna's pout face, not happy to be separated to her own cloths. "Oh come on last week, I walked in here, and saw you just wearing Zeke's t shirt, _only the t shirt,_ you were okay with it then."

"Christiana can you do me a favor." Shauna asks. Giving her a look. Then Christiana whacks Uriah from behind. "Girls don't like that stuff being shared." She says.

"Okay, okay. So Tris what do you say?" he rubs the back of his head.

"Sure." I try to sound happy, ( yeah I made that up).

When we walk out, the dress is all but falling off of me, Shanna has a small waist, lucky me, but her chest is just too big.

"Okay I get it." I sound annoyed. "Now let's see… Marlene? Truth or dare?" She seemed over joyed to be kept in the game.

"Dare." She says, like it was the most stupide question, I could ask her.

"I dare you to Play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah." She smiles; I didn't feel like being mean to Mar, she was just too nice. But this also gave me a chance to pick on Christina.

Before Uriah can answer. "Hell no, I have to watch." Christina says with a shocked and disgusted look on her face.

"The powers that be have spoken." Will says.

Marlene gets up walking over to Uriah and pulls him by the collar of his shirt and whispers so everyone can here. "After the game, we can go back to my place." Then she walks briskly back to her seat, leaving Uriah awed.

"Take off the shirt." I remind her. She dose, showing off a black tube top.

"Four." She says, "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Tobias leans forward letting go off my hand.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Shauna." Mar smiles, as I glare at her.

"Yeah, no, Zeke and Tris would be pissed at me; I would rather be Amity then do that." He takes off his shirts and touches my hand again.

"Lynn truth or dare." He says.

Lynn ponders the question for a second then opens her found. "Dare, I'm not from Candor." She looks at Christina

"kiss Mar." Tobias chuckles but I could tell there was more to this story.

"Hell, no." Lynn couldn't rip her shirt off fast enough.

"Tris truth or dare?" Lynn says.

"Dare." I squeak, not expecting her to give me a sideways glance.

"I dare you to say babe after every sentence."

"Fine, babe." I wince, as everyone giggles.

"Will truth or dare? Babe."

"Dare." Will, laughs.

"I Dare you to take a piece of Christina's clothing off with your teeth. Babe." Zeke and Uriah were rolling on the floor laughing.

"You guys get laughs out of the stupidest of things." Marlene says, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Will slowly tunes to Christiana and grabs her stiletto, by the heal, and yanks it off spiting it on the ground. "Four truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare." He sounds nervous.

"I dare you to smack Lynn across the face." Will waves it away, like he had it figured out mouths ago.

Slowly Tobias gets up and sits in front of Lynn. Briskly, he slaps her. It must have hurt to. But she took the hit, by punching him in the nose.

"The Hell?" Tobias stumbles away from her. "You are not your sister. You can acutely punch."

Just as he says that the lights went out. I gasp and Christina and I think Mar scream.

"Looks light the rain put the lights out." Zeke says.

"Dose this happen a lot?" I ask, my ears still ringing form the screaming.

"Sometimes, I got a candle around here. Sometimes the rain gets into the power box, so were going to be here a while. Were not aloud to walk around the compound with the lights out. The whole you could fall off a cliff thing."

When the candle lights We can see a few out lines. Will was rubbing his left Ear. "Dude you scream like a girl." He addresses Uriah.

"That was you." Lynn's voice came out of the dark.

"Let's not talk about it." He says, and turns quite.

"Okay, Zeke truth or dare?" Tobias can barely get the sentence out when the door slams open.


End file.
